En tiempos de guerra
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si durante la segunda querra mágica Harry hubiera salido con Draco? Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


Disclaimer: _Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**1.-**

Draco corría a toda prisa hasta la torre de Astronomía, el lugar que se había vuelto su escondite privado ese último año, su lugar mágico. Llegó agitado y jadeante por correr tanto, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, cuando levanto la vista encontró a Harry parado en el balcón mirando a la nada, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, caminó hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro, provocando un leve sobresalto a Harry.

–Recibí tu carta– dijo simplemente, Draco vio cómo Harry asentía con la cabeza baja –¿Enserio piensas hacerlo?

–Draco– Dijo Harry débilmente –Debo hacerlo.

–No– grito Draco –No _debes_, tu estúpido complejo de héroe Gryffindor es lo que te impulsa a hacerlo– volvió a gritar, enojándose aún más al ver que Harry no reaccionaba.

–¿Me estás escuchando? Maldición Potter, No tienes que hacerlo, ¿Me entiendes? Potter reacciona – Draco se calló abruptamente al ver el cuerpo de su novio agitarse levemente entre sollozos.

Harry murmuró algo inentendible, Draco se acercó lentamente a él y puso su mano sobre la de Harry.

–¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con un tono más suave de voz.

–No quiero hacerlo, Draco, en verdad no quiero – Lloró Harry entre sollozos, lanzándose a los brazos de Draco, quien lo estrechó fuertemente y acariciaba su cabeza.

–Lo sé – Dijo Draco viendo a su novio a los ojos – Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo haces.

–Tengo que hacerlo Draco, tengo que vencer a Voldemort. Nadie podrá estar tranquilo hasta que acabe con él– Contestó Harry, Draco siguió abrazándolo mientras sentía cómo su camisa se iba mojando poco a poco.

–Tengo miedo Draco– dijo Harry después de un rato– Miedo de no volver a verte, miedo de no sobrevivir– Draco sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón ante esa confesión.

–Yo también tengo miedo, Harry – Dijo besando la cabeza de su novio –No sé qué haría si algo te pasara – Harry levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos grises de Draco.

–Lucharé para que nunca tengas que averiguarlo – Harry se levantó un poco más y besó a Draco suavemente para después volver a esconderse en el pecho de su novio.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, y guardando en su memoria lo que era estar con la persona que amaban por la que seguramente sería la última vez en mucho tiempo. Draco conjuró una manta, y pegando a Harry a su cuerpo los cubrió a ambos con ella, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Y así se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Draco despertó con el trasero adolorido por haber dormido en el piso, y solo. Sintió un agujero creciente en el pecho y ganas de llorar, Harry se había ido con los otros dos Gryffindors idiotas, se hizo un ovillo y recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas, tratando a toda costa de evitar llorar, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la carta que le dio Harry el día anterior.

_Draco:_

_Estoy seguro de que sabes por qué te envío esta carta_

_Me voy a ir, Draco. Voy a buscar los Horrocrux para destruirlos_

_Es muy probable que no vuelva, ambos lo sabemos._

_Pero quiero que sepas, que sobre todas las cosas_

_Te amo_

_Espero que podamos volver a vernos, ojala y sea en esta vida._

_Sé lo que estarás pensando, "Que dramático, Potter" puedo escucharte decirlo._

_Me voy mañana en la mañana, primero iré a casa de los Dursley_

_ya veré que hago después de ahí._

_Tal vez esta es la última vez que nos veamos, tú estarías en mucho peligro si nos ven juntos después de salir de Hogwarts_

_Nos veremos esta tarde después de la cena, ya sabes dónde._

_Recuerda que te amo, y aunque nunca lo digas sé que tú también me amas._

_Haha, hasta puedo verte rodar los ojos cuando leas esto._

_Siempre tuyo, Harry J. Potter._

**2.- **

Ese día Draco bajó a desayunar anormalmente inquieto, Padre había ido a una redada junto con otros Mortífagos, o al menos eso le habían dicho, pero cuando leyó El Profeta de ese día descubrió que la "redada" había sido en la Madriguera Weasley, el mimo lugar donde estaba Harry. Cuando se anunció la llegada de su padre Draco bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, pero poco antes de llegar abajo se detuvo y respiro unas cuantas veces para calmarse, después de todo un Slytherin

siempre sabía cómo mantener sus emociones bajo control.

–Buenos días padre, ¿Cómo estuvo la redada? –Dijo educadamente poniendo una nota de desdén en la última palabra.

–Draco, sabes que no podemos contarte todos nuestros planes –Contestó Lucius con una mirada cansada.

–Lo entiendo– Contestó concentrándose –¿Alguna novedad? –La actitud de Lucius cambió repentinamente a una enfadada

–No, sabíamos que el mocoso Potter estaba en la Madriguera, pero cuando llegamos el ya se había ido – El corazón de Draco saltó de alegría ante esa noticia, aunque tan sólo se notó un brillo momentáneo en sus ojos. Después de todo tenía que aparentar.

–Maldito Potter, a la siguiente lo atraparán Padre –Draco no pensó que decir esas palabras lo dejaría con un mal sabor de boca.

–Eso espero, hijo, eso espero…

**3.-**

_Harry lanzaba todos los hechizos que podía, sin detenerse a ver si le daban a algún Mortífago o no, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Draco._

_El fuego_

_La mansión Malfoy incendiada._

_Y Draco estaba adentro._

_Harry entró corriendo en la construcción envuelta en llamas, tosiendo por el humo que estaba inhalando,_

–_¡Draco! –Tosió–¡Draco, por favor contesta!_

_Escucho una débil voz desde debajo de unos escombros, presuroso se dirigió a ellos y los levantó sin importarle si se quemaba las manos o no. Ahí estaba Draco, con varias quemaduras y los ojos nublados a punto de perder la conciencia._

–_Harry…– dijo débilmente esforzándose por sonreír un poco – Estás aquí…me alegro…– un ataque de tos lo invadió y Harry se apresuró por levantarlo._

–_Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí– una viga envuelta en llamas calló en frente de ellos, Harry pasó un brazo de Draco por su cuello para que se sostuviera y lo agarró de la cintura, otra viga calló junto a ellos y Draco perdió el equilibrio._

–_Mierda Draco, levántate, tenemos que irnos– Draco no respondía, Harry lo puso en su espalda y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, siempre cuidando que no le pasara nada a su novio._

_Finalmente salieron, y Harry aliviado respiró el aire puro. Draco seguía tosiendo en su espalda, con cuidado lo bajó y lo acostó en el piso, sin importarle cuantos aurores o mortífagos hubiera a su alrededor. _

–_¿Draco? –Lo llamó. Lucius y Narcissa se acercaron corriendo a donde estaban ellos –Hey, responde._

_Draco seguía en el piso inconsciente, Harry lo sacudió y segundos después vio como abría un poco los ojos._

–_Harry…– dijo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo._

–_Por favor, no hables, necesitas guardar fuerzas– Harry sintió como sus ojos se iban llenando de lagrimas. _

–_Siempre…tan Gryffindor…– Habló Draco ignorando lo que le dijo Harry –¿Cómo…se te ocurre…entrar a…un lugar en llamas…?_

–_Tenía que salvarte – contestó con un nudo en la garganta –¡Necesitamos ayuda! –Gritó a la nada, esperando a que alguien hiciera caso a su pedido –¡Por favor! – sintió la cálida mano de Draco en su mejilla._

–_Tú y yo sabemos…que eso no…servirá de nada…– dijo jadeante por el esfuerzo. –Te amo, Harry–cerró los ojos. Su mano cayó abruptamente de la mejilla de Harry_

–_¿Draco?- llamó con las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos –¿Draco, cariño? No mueras, por favor– colocó su cabeza en el pecho de el rubio y su corazón paró, Draco no tenía pulso._

–_No, no, no Draco por favor no– Gimió Harry aferrándose a su pecho –Por favor no mueras, te amo también. Te amo también– repitió con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo inerte._

_Gritó y gimió contra el cuerpo de su novio, era levemente consciente de que Lucius Y Narcissa lloraban también, lo único que le importaba era Draco._

–_Por favor, por favor– Levantó el rostro sin vida de Draco y lo besó, un beso amargo y salado por las lágrimas –Por favor, no, no, no. Draco…–lloró con dolor impregnado en cada una de las palabras, el cuerpo de el rubio estaba frío e inerte, poseído por la muerte._

_Alguien lo apartó del cuerpo de Draco, haciendo que este callera fuertemente en el piso._

–_¡NO! ¿¡Que haces?! ¡Tengo que estar con él! ¡Déjame!-Gritó entre sollozos y forcejeando por liberarse, vio como Narcissa se acercaba al cuerpo de su hijo y lloraba sobre él, mientras Lucius la consolaba. Se descoloco un momento, Draco era suyo y solo suyo, ellos no tenían permitido tocarlo. Ese momento en el que flaqueó fue suficiente para que la persona que lo tenía atrapado le diera la vuelta y lo abrazara fuertemente._

–_Tranquilo cachorro, todo estará bien…– decía Remus tratando de consolar al adolescente. _

–_¿Remus? –Llamó Harry levantando la vista y encontrándose con esos ojos tan característicos del licántropo que reflejaban tristeza y pena._

–_Soy yo, Harry. Tranquilo, todo estará bien– trató de tranquilizarlo, pero esto enfado más al adolescente y se apartó de un empujón._

–_¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Draco nunca volverá! ¡Está muerto! – Sus rodillas perdieron su fuerza y cayó al piso hecho un mar de lágrimas –¿Cómo se supone que las cosas van a estar bien…?- lloró con amargura._

–¡NO! ¡Draco! –Despertó Harry sobresaltado envuelto en las sábanas pegajosas y bañado en sudor frío. Desconcertado miró donde estaba y todo cobró sentido –Sólo fue un sueño…– musitó bajo pasándose una mano por el cabello. Ron asomo la cabeza despeinada de la litera de arriba

–Hey, compañero ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz adormilada.

–Si, claro, perfectamente bien– Ron asintió con la cabeza, dándose por satisfecho, y volvió a dormir, a los pocos segundos Harry volvió a escuchar los ronquidos de su amigo.

No podría volver a dormir, no luego de haber visto el cuerpo muerto de Draco.

**4.-**

–Hijo, te necesitamos abajo– Dijo Narcissa interrumpiendo su lectura, Draco cerró el libro y se sentó en la cama.

–¿Qué necesitas, madre? –Preguntó educadamente acomodando el libro en el librero.

–Creemos que los carroñeros capturaron a Potter –El corazón de Draco se detuvo y palideció. Sus rodillas temblaron.

–¿Y para que me necesitan a mí? – hijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara tanto. Narcissa lo miró con tristeza, como si supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo.

–Tiene un hechizo que le estropeo el rostro, no podemos reconocerlo.

–¿Y por qué podría hacerlo yo? –Narcissa lo miró significativamente y Draco se sintió enfermo.

–Hijo, si esto dependiera de mí no te lo pediría, pero… –Draco la cortó.

–Lo entiendo –sus ojos se ensombrecieron –Vamos.

De camino al vestíbulo Draco rezó a todos los dioses que existían que la persona a la que habían capturado no fuera Harry. Abajo estaba Bellatrix apuntándole con la varita a el chico deforme tirado en el piso. Se acercó a él y lo miró a la deforme cara, lo único reconocible eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, los ojos del hombre del que se había enamorado. Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta y se hinco a la altura de Harry.

–Te ves terrible – dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo Harry fue capaz de escucharlo, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la mano de Harry tomó su muñeca y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer– Draco escucho las palabras ocultas entre líneas _"No te metas en problemas por mi" "Delátame"._

– ¿Y bien? ¿Es él o no? – preguntó Bellatrix ansiosa. Draco no sabía qué hacer ¿Exponerse al peligro y sacrificarse? ¿O entregar al hombre que amaba y condenarlo a muerte? Draco sabía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, toda esa situación lo ponía mal- Por primera vez su lado Slytherin estaba perdiendo, y el Gryffindor que hasta ese entonces creía inexistente, ganando.

–No lo…–Harry al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, porque interrumpió al rubio de sacrificarse por él y habló.

–Soy yo– Bellatrix sonrió psicóticamente y carcajeó. Narcissa miró a su hijo apenada, como si se disculpara con la mirada.

Draco estaba preparado para pelear por Harry, para mentir por Harry, y para morir por Harry. Pero un pequeño elfo domestico llamado Dobby, hizo todo el trabajo por él, sacando a Harry sano y salvo de la mansión.

Draco nunca podría expresar lo agradecido que estaba.

**5.-**

_Sabes dónde encontrarme._

_H.P._

Nuevamente Draco corría a la torre de astronomía, y justo como la ves pasada, Harry estaba parado en el balcón viéndolo fijamente con una mirada cargada de amor.

–Harry…– suspiró Draco y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, llorando.

–Shh, tranquilo, estoy aquí –Lo calmaba mientras sentía cómo sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Te extrañé mucho– dijo Draco apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

–Mierda, y yo a ti– Levantó suavemente su barbilla y lo besó tiernamente, a los pocos segundos se separaron y Draco hecho sus brazos al cuello de Harry para atraerlo hacia sí mismo y besarlo necesitadamente. Cómo habían extrañado eso, Harry mordió suavemente el labio de Draco, pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual Draco permitió gustoso, su lengua exploraba la boca de Draco con maestría, haciendo que este jadeara encantado. Se separaron jadeantes y con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Por qué has vuelto? – preguntó Draco aún sin separarse de Harry, sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco.

–Hay un Horrocrux escondido aquí, en Hogwarts– Draco se separó lentamente de él y lo miró tristemente.

–¿Llegó la hora, no? – Harry asintió –Oh Dios, no – Volvió a esconderse en el pecho de Harry, llorando suavemente.

–Hey, mírame –Draco negó con la cabeza y se pegó más al pecho de Harry – Draco, por favor – levantó delicadamente su barbilla y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Draco.

–¿Vas a enfrentarte a él?.

–Siempre hemos sabido que algún día tendría que hacerlo.

–Nunca pensé que sería tan pronto – se quejó Draco y volvió a hundir la cara en Harry.

–Ni yo– confesó –Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

–No puedes prometer cosas que no estás seguro de cumplir –Protestó amargamente Draco.

–Claro que puedo, después de todo ya lo he enfrentado y sigo vivo, ¿no? – Draco volvió a llorar.

–Si te atreves a morir, te aseguro que encontraré la forma de revivirte sólo para volver a matarte, Potter.

–Estoy seguro de eso, Malfoy.

**6.-**

–Draco ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? ¡Pensé que huirías! – le gritó Harry acercándose cómo podía en medio de la batalla.

–Que mal me conoces, Potter – Contestó con dificultad esquivando un hechizo.

–Te conozco tan bien que sabía que huirías– Draco lo miró un segundo antes de lanzar un hechizo a la persona con la que peleaba y acabar con él.

–Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿De acuerdo? No podía ir a ocultarme sabiendo que tú estabas aquí como el idiota Gryffindor que eres sin instinto de supervivencia que viene a arriesgar el culo por una causa casi totalmente perdida –Dijo rápidamente.

–¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – Harry dijo con tono alegre con una sonrisa ladeada. Draco se sonrojó.

–Sí, bueno… si le dices a alguien que me quedé aquí, cuando sabía que en cualquier momento podrían matarme sólo porque me preocupe por ti, te juro que te castraré Potter – Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y besó velozmente a Draco.

–No podría pedir nada más – y volvieron a luchar, cada uno de espaldas al otro.

**7.-**

–Snape está muerto– dijo Harry simplemente después de un tenso silencio. Draco asintió.

–Lo sé.

–Voy a ir al bosque, con Voldemort –Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lagrimas pero volvió a asentir.

–Lo sé.

–Va a matarme –Esta vez Draco no pudo evitar llorar, pero volvió a asentir.

–Lo sé.

–Pero no voy a morir en vano– Draco lo miró extrañado, Harry lo veía tristemente, como si pidiera con la mirada que lo consolara.

–Joder, si sales con tu maldito complejo de héroe otra vez, No-moriré-en-vano-seré-el–héroe-que-salve-a-todos, te juro que te mato –Draco se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Harry.

–Soy un Horrocrux –Aclaró Harry, Draco lo miró sorprendido – Al parecer, Voldemort lo creó con la muerte de mi madre y el pedazo de su alma se aferró a mí, por ser la única cosa viviente en la habitación.

–Oh, Harry– Draco abrazó a Harry y dejó que este recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

–Él querrá matarme, pero cuando lo haga se matará a si mismo también – continuó explicando – Después estará en sus manos acabar con él.

El corazón de ambos se hizo pedacitos, no querían que esa fuera la última vez que se vieran, no así, no en el colegio lleno de muertos. Lloraron, por que no podían hacer nada para impedir lo que venía.

– ¿Sabes que te amo? – Pregunto Harry mirando los ojos grises de Draco.

–Lo sé –Contestó con una triste sonrisa, para después fundirse en un amargo y triste beso cargado de sentimientos.

**8.-**

Draco dejó de respirar cuando vio al ejército de Mortífagos entrar a Hogwarts, seguido de el semi gigante cargando… a Harry, el cuerpo muerto de Harry. Draco perdió sus fuerzas y cayó al piso de rodillas, sin importarle cuanta gente lo estuviera viendo, escucho los jadeos y chillidos de los demás al ver a Harry, y quiso maldecirlos hasta el cansancio, porque para la mayoría de los que estaban ahí Harry no significaba nada más que el Puto-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Salvar-Sus-Malditos-Culos, nadie merecía sufrir su pérdida, nadie lo quería por su carisma, por cómo le levantaba el ánimo cuando estaba triste, nadie amaba sus fuertes y protectores brazos, ni su risa, ni su rebelde cabello negro del que Harry siempre se quejaba. Nadie lo amaba como él. Vagamente escuchó el discurso de victoria del bastardo sin nariz, lo único que le importaba era Harry, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar, ni de que sus padres lo veían con lástima. Reaccionó cuando Voldemort empezó a hablar de Harry ¿Cobarde? Harry era todas las cosas menos cobarde, sacrificó su vida por todo el mundo mágico y el cara de serpiente se osaba a llamarlo _¿cobarde? _El idiota Longbotton dio otro sermón cobre lealtad y otros principios Gryffindor, que a Draco poco le importaban. Voldemort lo llamó y él acudió ausente, se refugió entre sus dos padres, quienes trataban de reconfortarlo como si supieran la gravedad de su perdida. No le importó nada más, no reaccionó hasta que todos chillaron sorprendidos, Draco siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos, preguntándose qué podía ser tan importante para haberlo sacado de su sufrimiento. Y ahí estaba él. Lanzando hechizos a los Mortífagos que no desaparecían, huyendo de Voldemort hacia el interior del castillo. Su mirada se cruzo brevemente con la de Harry, y él le sonrió reconfortante. Draco sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, Harry estaba vivo.

**9.-**

Estaba hecho. Voldemort estaba muerto. Harry estaba vivo.

Draco llegó hecho una furia al Gran Comedor, encontró a Harry sentado en una esquina viendo tristemente algo que a Draco no le interesó saber que era. Se acerco a su novio y cuando estaba frente a él vio como los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

–¡Draco! Me alegra mucho que…– Una sonora cachetada lo cortó a mitad de la frase. Draco tenía la mano alzada y su mano había dejado una marca rosada en la mejilla de Harry, quien estupefacto se toco el lugar del golpe –¿Por qué fue eso? – Enseguida tenía a Draco dándole golpecitos en su pecho.

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Creí que estabas MUERTO! Podrías haberme dicho lo que planeabas, pero no, el Oh-tan-perfecto-Harry-Potter nunca tiene que dar explicaciones ¿Verdad? – Harry vio como el cuerpo de Draco se agitaba levemente por llorar, vagamente se preguntó si Draco iba a seguir llorando todo el día.

–Hey– dijo suavemente y con tono dulce separando a Draco de sí, puso sus manos en sus mejillas y con los pulgares limpió sus lágrimas –Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, te lo hubiera dicho, la verdad yo no pensaba salir de eso con vida, pero ¿Quieres saber algo? Me alegro de que haya sido así – Dijo con tono tranquilizante. Cuando Draco se calmó ambos se sentaron en el piso y Draco se recargo en el hombro de Harry mientras este lo abrazaba protectoramente, no les importaba lo que murmuraran los demás a su alrededor.

Después de un rato Ron se acercó con expresión sombría y se sentó junto a Harry, como si ni siquiera notara la presencia de Draco.

–Se lo llevarán en la mañana –Dijo Ron con un hilo de voz. Draco miró a Harry con una ceja alzada, esperando una explicación, pero Harry estaba más concentrado en Ron. Dejó de abrazarlo y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, dándole palmaditas, Draco se sintió algo vacío por el repentino abandono.

–Lo lamento, Ron, si hay algo que pueda hacer…–El pelirrojo asintió ausente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Segundos después llego Hermione, quien por su expresión confundida Draco podía asegurar que ella si había reparado en él.

–Eh…creo que estoy algo perdida, ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? –Ron pareció despertar de su ensoñamiento ante la voz de su novia y miró confundido a Draco.

–¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, Malfoy? –Habló Weasley despectivamente, Draco estuvo a punto de contestarle algo hiriente pero una mirada de cachorrito de Harry lo detuvo, respiro fuertemente.

–Sé que no te diste cuenta, Weasley – dijo sin poder evitar su desdén –Pero yo estaba aquí con Harry antes que tú.

– ¿Estabas con Harry? – preguntó Hermione interesada, un suave tono rosado apareció en las mejillas de Draco, al parecer su novio lo notó porque acudió en su ayuda.

–Sí, él… sólo estábamos conversando algo – Draco fulmino con la mirada a Harry, recriminándolo por no haber pensado en algo mejor, Harry se encogió un poco ante la mirada de su novio.

Un brillo de comprensión cruzó por los ojos de la chica, pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? –Habló Draco tan directo como siempre.

–Pensé que Ron necesitaba compañía después de lo que pasó –Explicó la chica sentándose junto al pelirrojo, enfadando a Draco por la intromisión.

– ¿Y qué, exactamente, es lo que acaba de pasar? – dijo arrastrando las palabras. Hermione lo miró levemente enfadada.

–Es Fred, no sobrevivió a la batalla –explicó Harry viéndolo fijamente, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada. Draco se quedo sin habla unos momentos, ahora tenía sentido la actitud triste y ausente de Ron.

–Lo lamento, Weasley – dijo sinceramente, Ron se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió débilmente, después volvió a mirar la montaña de escombros que tan atentamente observaba anteriormente –Creo que debería irme, nos vemos después Harry – un par de ojos verdes lo miraron disculpándose mientras Draco se alejaba.

No es como si Draco pudiera objetar algo, si uno de sus amigos hubiera pasado algo así estaba seguro de que iría con ellos y Harry no replicaría nada, por eso se alejo caminando de ahí a paso lento, buscando con la mirada a sus padres. Tal vez esa sería la última oportunidad que tendrían de hablar.

**10.-**

–¿¡Sales con Draco Malfoy!? – Gritó aturdido el pelirrojo jalándose el cabello, Hermione lo miró exasperada y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

–¡Ronald Weasley! –Lo reprendió con un tono de voz sorprendentemente parecido al de la señora Weasley – Si Harry nos está contando esto es porque significa mucho para él, le costó mucho tiempo y trabajo decirlo, ¡Así que ten algo de respeto! –Ron miró a su novia con una mirada de disculpa y asintió rápidamente.

–¿Cómo sabes que me ha tomado mucho tiempo decirles? –Preguntó Harry a su amiga con cautela, ella solo rodó los ojos.

–Por dios, no podían ser más evidentes, él único que no se dio cuenta de que ustedes dos tenían algo es Ron – Harry se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada de la de su amiga.

–Estamos juntos desde principios de sexto año– Murmuró

–¡Desde sexto año! –Exclamó el pelirrojo, ganándose otro golpe de parte de su novia –Sabes compañero, nos lo pudiste haber dicho antes.

–Lo sé, pero se los estoy diciendo ahora porque quiero que me ayuden con el juicio de Draco – Dijo con tono solemne y determinación en los ojos, sus amigos lo vieron con sorpresa.

–Pero Harry… Malfoy fue un mortífago, no puede salvarse de ir a Azkaban sólo porque tú no quieras que vaya –Dijo Hermione mirándolo con tristeza, la mirada de Harry reflejó un dolor momentáneo pero después volver a mostrar la determinación de antes.

–Al menos quiero intentarlo, y están olvidando una cosa –Harry les dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, confundidos – Soy el Maldito-Niño-que-vivió-y-salvó-a-todos, tendrán que escucharme– Finalizo Harry levantándose dispuesto a irse.

–Harry –Habló Ron, haciendo que su amigo se detuviese y lo mirara con una ceja alzada –Lo tuyo con Malfoy… ¿Va en serio?.

–Draco es la persona que más me importa en el mundo, y si tengo la oportunidad de evitar que vaya a Azkaban, la tomaré –Dijo serio y luego abandono la habitación, sin notar la expresión satisfecha de su amiga.

**11.-**

El cuerpo de Draco había adelgazado considerablemente en las pocas semanas que había pasado en Azkaban, esa mañana estaba sentado en la cama de la celda, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y viendo al piso lastimosamente. Tan solo llevaba dos semanas ahí pero lo sentía como toda una eternidad, los dementores habían acabado con toda su felicidad, si es que en algún momento la había tenido. _Claro que si la tuviste _se recordó mentalmente, aún en esos momentos no podía olvidar completamente a Harry, su Harry. No recordaba con exactitud porqué él lo hacía feliz, sólo sabía que la mayoría de los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado con el chico de ojos verdes. Ausentemente se percató de un ruido en la reja de su celda, pero no reaccionó completamente hasta que sintió un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de él y pudo oler el familiar olor de Harry.

–Por Merlín, Draco, lo lamento mucho –Murmuró Harry besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza, en cuanto sus labios le tocaron Draco sintió sus emociones renovadas y sus ojos se aguaron.

–Harry –lloró devolviéndole el abrazo a su novio, escondiéndose en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de Harry, un lugar que descubrió le agradaba mucho. El pelinegro lo apartó delicadamente de sí y lo evaluó con la mirada, sus ojos ensombreciéndose.

– ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó con tono sombrío, Draco trago duro y trató de aparentar normalidad.

–Estar en Azkaban no es muy bueno para la piel, ¿Sabes? –intentó ironizar, pero por la mirada de su novio se dio cuenta de que no le había creído.

–Draco, dime la verdad –dijo lentamente intentando esconder su enojo al ver el cuerpo golpeado y maltratado de el rubio.

–Bien, tú ganas, Me golpearon ¿Contento? Me llamaron traidor, me pegaron a la pared y empezaron a golpearme –No fue necesario que lo dijera para que Harry supiera que se refería a los mortífagos. Sus ojos expresaron furia.

–Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí, y ellos van a pagar –Draco lo miró dulcemente y le dio un corto beso.

–Hey, mírame, estoy bien –Harry se relajó un poco –Aunque si dejas que me pudra aquí en Azkaban no volverán a ver tu dulce cara, Potter.

–En ese caso me esforzare más en sacarte de aquí–Ambos sonrieron

**12.-**

–¿Draco?.

–¿Harry?.

–¿Me amas? –Draco levantó la cabeza de el pecho de su novio y lo miró cómo si quisiera decirle con la mirada lo obvio de su pregunta.

–Creo que eso es más que obvio, o ya me habría ido hace mucho tiempo –dijo volviendo a acomodarse en Harry –Vuelve a dormir y déjame en paz.

Un rato después Harry volvió a hablar.

–¿Draco?.

–¿Harry?.

–¿Cómo crees que hubieran reaccionado nuestros padres a lo nuestro? –Draco lo miró molesto.

–Harry, la verdad eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, si no quieres dormir al menos cállate.

Pasaron los minutos.

–¿Draco?.

–¿Potter?

–¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

–Por supuesto que sí, idiota.

Esta vez Draco ni siquiera intentó dormir.

–¿Draco? –El mencionado suspiró resignado y se sentó en la cama

–¿Sí, Potter?

–¿Te casarías conmigo?

–Por supuesto que sí –Harry sonrió.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Harry volvió a hablar.

–¿Draco?

–Cierra la maldita boca y déjame dormir, Potter.


End file.
